Pipes are used in a wide variety of applications. They are often used in hostile, controlled or heavily regulated environments. For example, extensive piping systems are used in water treatment plants. In many of these environments the servicing of the piping system is very costly. For example, if an individual is required to enter the environment it may be required that the individual wear protective clothing which is both costly and time consuming in regard to its use. Further, such clothing would have a limited life span. As well for some of the installations servicing is required to be done by two individuals, one that enters the hostile environment and another that assists the individual in the hostile environment without entering the hostile environment. In addition, in other hard to reach environments it may be necessary to provide scaffolding or the like to service the pipe coupling.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a pipe support system that could be serviced from a remote location.